The begining of the End
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: what happens when kagome is beaten,miroku and sango are orphans,inuyashas the captain of the football team,and kikyo's the head cheerleader whos dating inuyasha?and kikyo knifes kagome at school?read and find out
1. The Past

**Chapter One**

**The Past**

Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends since preschool. She was the only girl that would even look his way since he was a hanyou. She didn't care though, she hated the stereotypical tags people placed on people. She herself was a miko. Everyday people saw them talking they'd say she was a disgrace to mikos everywhere because of her friendship with Inuyasha. She just ignored them, Inuyasha tried to get rid of her several times so she wouldn't have to keep suffering but she wouldn't let him. He got really pissed that she wouldn't even go away when they were thirteen and her father started to abuse her as punishment for still being around him. He had problems at home too.

Inuyasha's father was a very powerful youkai lord with two sons. Inuyasha born of his human mother Izayoi and Sesshoumaru-or lord fluffy as Inuyasha prefered- born of a full fledged demon. Sesshoumaru become the new youkai lord in place of his father when he was killed protecting Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha with a passion because he was a hanyou and he saw him as the reason his father had died. Sesshoumaru's mother died not long before their father of unknown cause. On Kagome's thirteenth birthday the same day her father gave her, her first beating Inuyasha's mother died of cancer. He was devestated so he didn't attend Kagome's birthday party.

Later that night at around midnight he got a phone call from Kagome. He figured she wanted to know why he didn't come to her party so he let it go to message. When he heard Kagome's small raspy voice he got worried. Normally she sounded happy right now she sounded hurt so he picked it up. She asked why he didn't show up to her party, that she really wanted him to come and he explained what happened. She just told him oh i understand and that it was ok that what she wanted to talk to him about wasn't nearly as important. The next day when they went to school Inuyasha noticed Kagome was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans with boots and had on lots of make-up and sunglasses.

When they got to an intersection he asked her why she was dressed so strangely and she just said it had to do with what she wanted to tell him and to let it go. He didn't listen instead he took off the sunglasses and saw she had two black eyes. Then he forced off the sweatshirt and saw bruises lined all the way up and down her arms until he couldn't see past her pink tank top. Then he lifted her jeans to her knees and saw more bruises. She just put everything back in place and said to worry about his family instead of her. He knew he had to let it go. From that day forth he tried to protect her from everything but everytime he'd go near her the next day she'd come to school covered in bruises.

He tried to keep his distance realizing the more he came around the more she got hurt but she wouldn't hear of it. Instead she made him stay by her side at all times and made him promise to never ever leave her and he agreed. From then on her injuries became more severe and one day she showed up with a broken arm and other days she'd have cuts and gashes all along her body. Inuyasha begged her to let him stay away so she wouldn't get hurt by the mystery abuser but again she wouldn't hear of it. When they got into high school things changed. Kagome went punk since she could blend in and no one noticed her injuries while Inuyasha started dating a cheerleader named Kikyo. Kagome despised her and vice versa but she would never hurt Inuyasha.

Then he became captain of the football team and everytime she tried to come near him Kikyo or her lackys would make her leave by threatening her or actually harming her. Then she slowly grew further away from him and closer to her friends Sango and Miroku who had also gone punk but for different reasons. Miroku went punk so people wouldn't care about how sad he could get at the mentioning of parents since his were murdered when he was fourteen. Sango also had family issues hers were that her family was killed infront of her and her brother was taken away because her lack of legal guardian age and she wasn't allowed to know where he lived. So they grew closer while Inuyasha grew farther. He never once tried to come near her since he started seeing Kikyo or as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku called her Kinky-hoe since she was definitely the school slut and towns biggest hooker but no one would ever tell Inuyasha this or Kikyo would lose her play thing and kill the person that tattled.

**_AN: ok this is my first try at everyone being in kagomes time so please dont be to harsh and just in case you didnt know kagome was beaten after her party was over just to clear things up anyways i hope you like it ja ne!_**


	2. The Cruel Present

**Chapter Two **

**The Cruel Present**

Kagome awoke to her alarm clock playing her favorite song Tear Drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift.**_(AN: I do not own this song)_**She got up and went to her closet to get some clothes but soon found herself singing the song along with her alarm clock.

**"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny That I can't even see anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do He's the time taken up, but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into..**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."**

Kagome then comes out of her walk-in closet wearing some baggy black pants with red trim all over and chains going down the sides.**_(AN:i saw those pants at hot topic and they looked AWESOME)_** Her shirt hugged her tightly showing off her flat stomach and perfect curves and it said "Boredom Kills" on the front and on the back near the bottom of the shirt it says"So do I" and right under that it says **"SO BEWARE"_(AN:i came up with that saying monthes ago)_**all in red and the words so beware looked like they were dripping with blood.

She then went to her mirror and brushed her hair out and french braided it until she got to the middle of the back of her head then she tied it into a secure low ponytail. Then she applied cover-up to hide the slight bruises from her fathers last beating. Even though she says she doesn't talk to Inuyasha anymore he says she still is paying for all those years of being his friend. Then she adds some black eye shadow a tad bit of pink blush and some dark red lipstick topped of with a clear gloss. Satisfied with her appearance she grabs her favorite black coat,hat,gloves,and scarf and puts them on then grabs her neon green ipod nano.

She walks downstairs and grabs a peice of toast and butters it quickly then eats it just as fast and chugs down some OJ before slipping on her black Vans and running out the door before her father could notice her and decide to give her a morning beating. Once down all the steps of the shrine she stuck her ear phones in and played the song Cold as You by Taylor Swift**_(AN:again i do not own this song)_** and again was sucked into the lyrics and sang along with it.

**"You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted.**

**Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.**

**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.**

**Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.**

**You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)**

**Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you."**

She finished singing right when her friend Sango jumped on her back almost knocking her over. "Hey Sang, what's up?"Asked Kagome as her friend climbed off her back. "Nothing much here Kags,still can't find where they're hiding Kohaku" Replied Sango. "Don't worry about it Sang I'm sure you'll find him eventually, just be patient and wait until then." "Hey Kags...um..did you get IT this morning or did you avoid IT?Or did you get IT last night?"Sango asked curiously while also trying to be careful with the delicate situation. "Trust me Sang I got more than my fair share last night but I ran out of the house before he could wake up this morning." Replied Kagome. Sango and Miroku were the only ones she trusted with this information.

Just then both girls felt something grab their asses they instictively turned around and yelled **"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!"**Simutaniously**_(sp?)_** while smacking him hard across the face. "Ahhhh ladies why must you hurt me so?" Asked Miroku. **"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERV!!!!!"**Replied Sango and Kagome simutainiously**_(sp?)_** yet again. "I swear you two could be twins seperated at birth with how you do that"said Miroku. "With how we do what?" Asked a confused Kagome and Sango totally in synch. "How you do that!How you always say the same thing at the same time!It's fucking awesome!"Stated Miroku. "Ohhhhhhhh"Said both girls then looked at each other and giggled some at how they kept it up without trying.

Just then they were both hit in the head and knocked to the ground. **"KINKY-HOE!!!!!YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!YOU CAN'T HAVE YOUR LITTLE GROUP WITH YOU ALL THE TIME!"**Yelled Kagome at a laughing Kikyo. "Ya,and that's when I'm with Inu and we all know you'd never do anything to hurt him since you have **_history_** Kagome." Snickered Kikyo as she walked off.

Little did she know a curious hanyou had listened in on the whole conversation and watched it unfold like a movie before his very eyes. "Wow...so Kagome really does still care about me...if she didn't she would've beat Kikyo's ass right then and there. I kinda wish she had cause then I'd know she was herself again instead of all depressed most of the time...wait a minute"Inuyasha then sniffed the air. "I smell make-up and lots of it like all those times Kagome used it to hide her bruises..." He sniffed again "Oh shit! I faintly smell her blood too!She's still getting those beatings even though it's been so long the person still won't leave her alone because of how long we'd been friends!"Inuyasha growled to himself and walked off towards school trying to pretend that never happened even though he knew it could'nt be avoided once he saw Kikyo.

Kagome soon after regained her composure and balance and looked at her friends curiously and tipped her head to the side like a puppy and asked"What?Why are you staring at me like that?"They simply said"Your make-up washed off in the snow now all of your marks from last night and old scars are visible to everyone." She gasped and pulled out a mirror and cover up and asked"Are they all gone now?" They nodded their heads, neither of them had ever actually seen the marks just heard the stories, now they knew just how bad it was. "Kagome you should really tell the cops they cou-"Sango couldn't finish her sentence because Kagome yelled** "NO! I won't do that to Souta! He doesn't get hurt and he loves dad more than anything! I won't do that to him!"** Her friends just looked at her and admired her strength,will power,and courage.

Soon they were back on their way to school. Several guys went up to them and asked Kagome and Sango out since they truely were beautiful even if they didn't dress like Kinky-hoe. Miroku saved the day by guiding them inside the building knowing Kagome didn't like the attention. Ever since Inuyasha broke away from her Miroku and Souta were the only boys she was comfortable around. Kagome sighed and asked "Hey guys, will you help me at another futile attempt to get withing 100 yards of Inuyasha?" "**YEP!**We'd be glad to!"Both Sango and Miroku said while nodding their heads enthusiastically**_(sp?)_** making Kagome laugh. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Then Sango whispered to Kagome "Speak of the devil look who's coming this way..." Kagome turned slightly so no one noticed she was looking back from the corner of her eye, and sure enough there was Inuyasha walking down the hall. Amazingly he was alone for once. Kikyo wasn't clinging to him at the moment and his entire group was no where in sight. Kagome hurriedly hid the fact she even looked back that much and then all of a sudden she heard someone yelling and turned around only to have...

**_AN:sorry for the cliffy but I DEFINITELY put WAY to much in this chapter anyways I hope you liked it JA NE!_**


	3. Undeserved Punishment

**Chapter Three **

**Undeserved Punishment**

Kagome hurriedly hid the fact she even looked back that much and then all she heard someone yelling and turned around only to have a bucket of freezing water with ice cubes in it dumped over her head soaking her and she was just glad she hadn't got her books yet. She screamed and wiped her eyes then opened them and what she saw got her really pissed off. She saw Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Naraku Onigumo all laughing at her then she looked back some and saw a shocked experession on Inuyasha's face as if he didn't know that was going to happen to her. She shocked everyone with her next action. She gracefully walked up to Kikyo smiling. Then she said "Nice prank Kikyo but you know what's better than a nice prank?" "What?" asked Kikyo in a cocky tone. "A good punch in the face!"Said Kagome as she tried to punch Kikyo only to have Hakudoshi grab her hand and crush it in his grasp. She knew it was broken immediately. Then she tried using her other hand to punch him but Naraku grabbed her arm and twisted it in an unnatural way making her scream in pain.

Tears threatened to fall from the pain but she refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt her so badly. That's when Kanna and Kagura came into play. They were both demons, Kagura a wind demon and Kanna a demon of nothingness with a mirror that sucks souls. "Kanna take her soul while Kagura strikes her with her wind blade dance got it." Ordered Kikyo from the side lines. Kagome's eyes flared with new deteremination and anger realizing she had to get free now or pay with her life. So she quickly focused all her energy on Naraku and Hakudoshi's hands. They quickly pulled back their burned hands and shrieked from the shock and pain. Kagome smirked and said "well,well,well Kikyo doesn't look like your little plan is going to work now is it?" Kagome turned around and started to walk away still soaked. Then Kikyo did something totally unexpected she flipped out a pocket knife and started to lunge at Kagome. **"KAGOME!LOOK OUT!KIKYO'S GOT A KNIFE!"**Screamed Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha watched dumbfounded by shock. Kagome quickly whipped around and felt the pain as Kikyo's pocket knife was lunged into her stomach.

Soon everything went black and she passed out but the last thing she remember was Inuyasha scolding Kikyo before picking her up and running to the hospital. She then accepted to comfort of the darkness that would take away her pain. She muttered one word before being completely engulfed by unconciousness and that one word was Inuyasha...

**_AN:i know! i know! its short! sorry but its after midnight and i have school tomorrow heck i was supposed to go to bed an hour ago and i dont even know if i have homework or not but oh well im going to sleep and i think i did well three chapters in one day right after thinking of the plot off the top of my head anyways JA NE!_**


	4. Their Past

**Chapter Four**

**Their Past**

By the time Inuyasha got Kagome to the hospital she had suffered severe blood loss and later he found out Kikyo had struck some important interal organs when she knifed her. "Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!How the hell could I let this happen to Kagome!?"Inuyasha was scolding himself for the hundreth time**_(AN:literally)_**since they told him what condition she was in. Then he saw her father walk in and give him a dirty look. He smelled him and he could smell the faint scent of Kagome's blood on him that's when he realized the obvious **_'DAMN IT!HER DAMN FATHER WAS THE ONE ABUSING HER ALL THESE YEARS!BUT HOW THE HELL DO I PROVE IT!REGULAR COPS DON'T HAVE DEMON ABILITIES!' _**Was the thought that constantly ran through Inuyasha's head as he watched her father glare at him from the other side of the waiting room.

He couldn't take it anymore so he just said "what the hell do you want?!you keep fucking giving me dirty looks for no damn reason!""I am looking at you this way because it is your fault my daughter is in this condition." That made Inuyasha's demon blood boil. **"WHAT THE HELL!?How is this my fault!?I'm the one that rushed her here!" **"Yes that's true but who was she going to talk to when it happened?" "me..." "and who's slutty girlfriend hurt her?" "mine..." "Exactly now do you understand why I don't want you around my daughter you filthy hanyou piece of trash. Your cussing habits have also apparently rubbed off on her as well. Didn't you notice? She pays a harsh price everyday one of those words escapes her lips. Everytime she speaks of you or tries to go near you she pays the same harsh price. When she does not stick to her strict schedule she has a price to pay. Also when she wears those damned dark cocky clothes she pays the price that night and at times before she gets out the door. Today was going to be one of those days she paid at night considering she sneaked out this morning. I assume you have already figured out what price she pays but since your dirty blood might have poisened you mind I'll you. I beat and abuse her until she says she sorry. This started the day of her 13th birthday. The same day mother died if I'm correct. She got a harsh beating the next morning for trying to sneak out to comfort you and it got worse when I learned of her midnight phone call to you."

Inuyasha swore he could kill the man infront of him without an ounce of regret right now. How can he say he does this Kagome daily with no shame?Then he thought of something. 'Yes!Those damned security cameras are working in my favor for once!All I have to do is tell them and they'll check the tapes and find his confession and then Kagome won't have to suffer anymore!'Inuyasha inwardly smiled at this but kept his stern ice cold glare aimed at Mr. Higurashi on the outside. Not letting him know what he thought of or that he thought about anything for that matter.

"I do not appreciate some filthy hanyou having his hands on my precious daughter. I approve of the young man who is always chasing her although she always declines because of you. I believe he said his name was Hojo Tatami_**.(AN:WOW!I just thought of tatami off the top of my head!..gomen..)**_Yes he was a fine young man. He would make a good husband for my only daughter. Hopefully he will have children that won't shame themselves to the point of punishment because of an involvement with a hanyou or youkai. She can not take over the shrine as intended at birth as long as she is still tainted by you. Her punishment is supposed to help purify her." Mr. Higurashi finished smiling broadly drinking the cup black coffe from starbucks he came in with.

Inuyasha's demon blood came to an extremely hot unhealthy boil when he finished and smirked at him. Inuyasha simply said "oh and you're so much better than me? at least I've never intentionally hurt Kagome. You on the other hand puposely hurt her daily. You should be ashamed of yourself." Inuyasha was happy with his reponse and quit proud of his calmness. Too bad a sudden shrill cry that made everyone on the 12th floor of the hospital**_(AN:thats the floor they were on)_**cover their ears and shout "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

They all turned their heads and down the hall came a girl running and screaching louder and louder. She had long unbelievable straight hair, cold, dull, lifeless, pale, brown eyes. Along with a pale yet creamy skin tone. People would think her beautiful at first sight then they'd get a real look at her. She had tons of slutty dark red lipstick on with a clear gloss over it, bright almost blinding neon eye shadow. A little too much red blush, and way too much eye liner and mascara. Even if you got past the make-up you'd change your mind once you saw her outfit. She had on a cling-to-your-slutty-figure mega bright neon pink shirt that had slits all over it that showed almost everything off. With the way her breasts were bouncing you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra like any self-respecting girl would. Her skirt was a pale,deep,black with slits in the side and on the ass it said Kikyo in the same neon pink as her shirt and it was in cursive with lip-stick lips plastered right by the end slightly under it that were a dull,deep,blood red. Then to make her more like a hooker she had on incredibly high neon pink(AN:whats with this girl and blinding neon pink?)heels that had staps that actually were leather-like that circled up most of her calf and down her whole foot leaving her toes out in the open. They were painted the same shade as red as her lip-stick. To make things worse she keep screeching"INU-POO!INU-POO!WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Inuyasha cringed and hopped up and hid in the closest empty room. When he got in there he was suprised to see Sango and Miroku sitting on the two beds. Miroku was looking out the window while Sango was looking at the floor. He could tell they were both too deep in thought to notice his entrance so he decided to talk. "Hey, aren't you Kagome's friends?"When they looked up and nodded he asked "then why the hell are you hiding in here instead of waiting with her dad and me?Wait!do you guys know about what happens to her?"They both nodded then he asked. "Do you know who does it to her?" They nodded again. "I see so that's why you're hiding you're scared of him..."They both shot their heads up and shouted "NO!" Then Miroku let Sango explain. "We're hiding in here because he knows we know. He said if he caught us with you that he'd make sure to keep us away from her. Since you were out there when we came we knew we couldn't let him see us so we hid in here and listened to the whole thing. Although I did look out to see that bimbo running down the hall. She made my damn ears bleed from that screeching of hers." She then covered her ears to add more meaning to what she just said. He just laughed then grimaced as she passed the door screeching louder than before.

His ears glued to the back of his head in pain. Miroku was rolling on the floor groaning in pain holding his hands against his head VERY tightly. "Damn her and her shrill voice. She's the reason Kagome might die." Sango said as Miroku silently agreed. "Hey how come I've never met you guys before?You seem vaguely familiar..."Inuyasha let his voice trail off while he went deep into thought. "Baka...you really don't remember us do you?" Miroku and Sango looked at him expectantly after Sango's comment.

He doesn't want to dissapoint them so he thinks harder and finally remembers. "Roku? Say-Say?"Inuyasha asked not totally sure if they were really the little boy and girl him and Kagz had made friends with in the 6th grade. The same year Inuyasha met Kikyo and started moving further away from Kagome.

When he saw them smiling he knew he guessed right. They-unlike him stuck-with Kagome and went punk too. It was very obvious. Miroku still had his famous tiny pony tail and violet eyes. He used to dress like a monk and he still is one but a very perverted one to say the least. He had on to thick black spiked bracelets,one on each wrist. He had on a pitch black muscle shirt with a skull on the front that was in flames that said "My Hell To Pay" Inuyasha assumed it was some punk band. Miroku also had his left ear peirced and was wearing plain black baggy pants with plain black Vans. Then he looked at Sango. Man!Oh!Man!Did she get hot! Instead of her old boy like shape she had recieved an hour glass figure during their time apart. Her long brown hair tumbled down her back in curls Kagome did for her earlier that day to help impress Miroku. She had on black eye shadow,blood red lip-stick, slight blush, and a spiked choker. Her shirt stopped right at the top of her pants. It was pitch black and on the front it said "Touch Me"With a finger under it pointing up at the me with EXTRA meaning. Then on the back it said "And Die A Slow Painful Death..." Under that it had a picture of of Sango beating Miroku for groping her and everyone knew Kagome had taken the picture and made the shirt. Her pants were the same as Kagome except with fuschia. Her Vans were black and fuschia checkers. Just then someone burst through the door shouting...

AN:sorry to leave you hanging but its 1:05pm(afternoon)and I havent slept since I woke up yesterday at around 10:00am and honestly im not that tired but i am feeling lazy so deal with what im giving you,anyways ja ne!


	5. SAVE ME!

**Chapter Five**

**SAVE ME!**

Just then someone burst through the door shouting at the top of their lungs. Of course that someone just had to be Kikyo in all her slutty glory. "**INU-POO!I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"** Kikyo shrieked_**(SP?)**_ as she dove at him for a hug.

Miroku was still covering his ears from her shrill scream. Sango fell onto the floor laughing her ass off when Inuyasha moved to the side causing Kikyo to fall straight onto the floor. "Inu-poooooo why'd you move?I thought you'd be happy to see me. Especially since I came to tell you I forgive you for being mean to me earlier and forgive you for helping that gothic whore."Kikyo said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Sango reacted to Kikyo's constant Kagome bashing by yelling **"SHUT UP KINKY-HOE!YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STABBED HER AND TRIED TO KILL HER!AND YOU'RE THE SCHOOL SLUT!NOT TO MENTION THE TOWN'S BEST KNOWN WHORE!EVERYONE KNOWS YOU SLEEP AROUND WITH ANY GUY WILLING TO PAY OR THAT HAS A BIG COCK!THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW IS INUYASHA!ALL BECAUSE YOU THREATENED TO KILL ANYONE THAT SAID SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"**Just then Sango realized what she shouted and covered her mouth eyes wide. All she could think was _'Oh shit!I'm going to die!I need to control my mouth!I shouldn't have said that!'_

"Kikyo, is that true? Due you really sleep around behind my back?"Inuyasha asked hurt and sorrow laced in his words. "Of course not Inu-poo the bitch is just trying to hurt and confuse you as revenge for her gothic slut of a friend. After all everyone knows that whore cuts herself. We've all seen the gashes on her body. Why did you rush her here? Why couldn't you just let her die like I planned?"Kikyo asked in an annoyed tone that annoyed everyone.

Finally the silence was broken by the sound of flesh on flesh. Sango had punched Kikyo straight and hard. She was sure she heard a crack and so did the other occupants of the room. Sango smirked and said "that's what you get for bashing Kagome, you have no right to say things about her when all you know is her name and face so back the fuck off or I'll have to hit you again only harder."

Kikyo was so scared she ran out of the room determined to never see any of those 'freaks' again in her life. Then whole time she was screaming "**SAVE ME!SAVE ME!SAVE ME!SOMEBODY SAVE ME!THERE'S A SYCHOTIC BITCH ON THE LOOSE IN THE HOSPITAL!SHE JUST PUNCHED ME!SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"**

Then a cop came up to Inuyasha and asked "Where's the sychotic attemptive murderer you were talking about?"He pointed to Kikyo and the cop followed his finger all the way to Kikyo who was running in circles screaming and screaming louder when she fell and broke her hooker heels. She even refered to them as such.

The cop had no doubt in his mind while arresting her and taking her to jail and locking her up. She wasn't the only one the cop took though. He also took Kagome's father to jail and locked him up for child abuse.

He wouldn't be freed for another 15 yrs and Souta would be moving in with their grandfather. Kagome on the other hand was to stay in the hospital until she recovered then find somewhere to live since she was seventeen yrs old.

Her eighteenth birthday was coming up fast and she wasn't even awake to realize she was safe. Inuyasha was glad her father was locked up for 15 yrs but even more glad that Kikyo was locked up for life since she had already turned 18 and was considered an adult.

Everyone laughed their ass off when they heard that Kikyo screamed save me the whole way down to the police station and they eventually had to tazer_**(SP?)**_ her just to shut her up.

**_AN:sorry this chappie was soooooooo short but im tired and have to work on my art project and study for my history test on monday so JA NE!_**


	6. Big Suprise

**Chapter Six**

**Big Suprise**

It has been exactly two monthes since Kagome was knifed and she was finally able to leave the hospital. Sango and Miroku would visit her every other day and Inuyasha came to visit **EVERY **day. She was very grateful for the company. When they released her all of her friends offered to let her stay with them but she said she already made arrangements.

Truth is she was either gonna break into her own house or sleep in the park. She figured she'd have to go with the first option if she was gonna go to school. In fact today was her first day going back to school since the Kikyo fiasco. She no longer trusted anyone except Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha after what happened.She calls Souta everyday to make sure he's happy as well.

She was walking to school alone this morning since Miroku and Sango hooked up while she was hospitalized. Miroku drove Sango to school everyday now and Inuyasha drove his friends. Aka the "in crowd".

They consisted of a wolf youkai named Ayame.She was tall and beautiful with red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She always wore white and she was a cheerleader. The head cheerleader in fact. She was 2 days older than Kagome.She was also Inuyasha's closest friend and many suspected that they slept together in secrect.

Next was Rin she was very innocent and child like. Her face gave off a look of child like joy at all times and her mid back length black hair was always part way up in a side ponytail. She was a very sweet girl and she was the best dancer on the drill team.She also had chestnut colored eyes.She was pretty short compared to everyone else and she just turned 17.

Her boyfriend was Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshoumaru. He is 19 and has a job at the school so he can watch over Rin. He basically looks like Inuyasha's twin except a few differences. Sesshoumaru's hair was slightly longer and he was slightly taller also he had weird markings on his body that proved his full blooded youkai heritage. He was ice cold towards everyone except Rin.

Now for Kouga. He was really an asshole and had long black hair that was always pulled up into a high ponytail. Not to mention he always dressed kinda girly. One day he wore a skirt and said he was dared but she thought he really wanted to wear it.

They were the most popular and untouchable teens in the school. No one dared go against them.

Which left Kagome out in the cold all alone again. Everyone had someone except her. So here she was walking to school in early May wearing a flared out mid thigh black skirt with blue flames at the bottom of it, a black tank top with a blue flaming heart in the middle along with her black flip flops and long sleeved blue shirt over her tank top. She was freezing. She didn't have a job so therefor no money. She would go to homeless shelters to eat dinner and someone had stolen most of her winter stuff while she was in the hospital so she was left with mostly summer clothes which explains her summer attire.

On her way there Inuyasha's big red SUV passed by and Kouga and Ayame rolled down the window and started insulting her. She noticed Inuyasha trying to speed up the SUV but Kouga kept taking control of the car using his feet when he was half way out of the sun roof laughing at her. Finally Rin yelled at them and they stopped. Inuyasha looked at his rear view mirror and noticed she must be freezing and pulled his car over. Kagome just stopped and wondered what was going on.

Then she saw Inuyasha get out and start walking towards her. She just stood there wondering what he was doing. Then he got to her, took off his jacket and gave it to her before hugging her tightly. She was shocked for a couple seconds but got over it and hugged him back. Then he released her and before he left he kissed her. She just stood there wondering what just happened. Ayame,Kouga,Rin,and Sesshoumaru all looked at him with wide eyes when he got back into the SUV and started to drive off. Kagome stood there for another 5 minutes with her fingers lightly pressed against her lips registering what just happened. Then she moved her fingers and smiled before putting his coat on and walking to school.

**_AN:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ppls!sorry this is a pretty boring chappie but im tired and its sunday and i have to go to school and take a test tomorrow along with other stuffs(not a typo)i cant remember,anyways i hope this chapter is ok,JA NE!_**


	7. More than just art

**Chapter Seven**

**More than just art**

_**(AN:this happened a week after the whole thing with the insults and she still had his coat and inu hadn't brought up the kiss so they ignored it)**_

Kagome walked through the shiny glass doors of the schools main entrance and everyone looked at her. The youkai looked because they smelled Inuyasha on her,the humans looked because they saw the youkai look. They all kept staring at her when they noticed that she was wearing Inuyasha's coat. "Ummmm...hi...?"Kagome said while shifting uncomfortably under the crowds intense gaze.

She looked down playing with the hem of her skirt thinking _'Why is everyone looking at me?am I really that weird?or was it the Kikyo thing?'_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when a random snake youkai asked **"HEY!Why are you wearing Inuyasha's coat!?Did you steal it or something!?"** She sighed and mumbled "well that answers that question..." Then she looked up at their expectant eyes and opened her mouth to speak but someone wrapped their arms around her from behind and said "I gave it to her so back off!"

She looked up and saw Inuyasha's golden eyes looking down at her. He was smiling so she smiled back. The entire crowd said "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Then they all started gossiping,as expected from high school students. Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking at them and could smell the worry and distress flowing freely and greatly from her. He nudged her cheek with his nose and she turned his head to look at him and her eyes widened in suprise and she gasped when she saw how close they were.

He took advantage of this and kissed her and was pleased when she kissed back. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She denied and he continued to ask. He growled a little at his tenth try and she giggle slightly and opened her mouth for him to enter.

He kept thinking _'she tastes so much better than Kikyo and is a much better kisser, god I love her so much. How did I go so long without her?'_ He smiled against the kiss when he felt her run her tongue along his fangs. She lingered at their tips slightly longer than any other part of his mouth. _'I love him, I love him SO much I wonder why it took me so long to admit that to myself''_ She whimpered slightly when he pulled away from their kiss. He laughed and thought _'god she's cute'_ and then she pouted with her bottom lip in the famous pout position.

To her suprise he leaned forward and lightly nipped her lip with his fangs and whispered "that's what happens when you pout."She just smiled at him and hugged him. They heard someone clear their throat and turned around and saw the entire student body staring at them and Sango and Miroku in front.

Sango waved which told them she was the one that interupted them. Kagome blushed every known shade of red and pink as she burried her face in the front of Inuyasha's shirt. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and leaned over and whispered in her ear "come on, as much as I'd love to stay like this we have to get to class before we're late." She nodded against his chest and backed up looking at everyone and waved a little and then clung to his arm and looked up at him with eyes that said "get me out of her **NOW** I'm begging you."

He knew that's what it meant because she always used to do that when her father was angry. Now he could see embarrassment shining in her eyes instead of fear. "ok.."was all he said before lacing his fingers with hers and walking down the hall to art. He had arranged for them to have schedule changes so they had **NO **contact with any of the Onigumo's except Kagura who never wanted to hurt anyone. Inuyasha had it arranged so he had the same schedule as Kagome and Miroku and Sango had only 2 classes without them.

When they got to the art room they took the two seats in the back of the room where no one else was and Inuyasha grabbed their current projects. This was a class with Miroku and Sango but they always at in the middle of the room surrounded by people while Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back alone.

"So how do you think Miroku and Sango are handling what happened this morning?"Inuyasha asked while working his ass off trying to sketch a picture of Kagome and him at his 5th birthday party. He hasn't shown her his project yet just as she hasn't shown him hers. "I don't know but I have a question..." Kagome trailed off while working on her sketch of Inuyasha's mother and father together with him and herself from when they took her to Disney World Tokyo._**(AN:one of my grandma's friends was in charge of it,im totally serious)**_

Inuyasha and her were standing on the edge of a fountain hugging and smiling with their cheeks pressed together looking at the camera with Inutashio and Izayoi sitting below them on a bench looking at the two hugging children while laughing.

"Sure you can ask me anything you know that."Inuyasha said snapping her out of her thoughts. _'Hmmmm I wonder what her question is and what her project is as well.'_ Was what he thought right before she cut into his thoughts. "Ummmm...does this mean I'm your girlfriend now...?"Kagome asked while blushing to embarrassed to look up at him so she kept working on her sketch.

She was the artist in their little ring of friends and he was the athlete. Sango was the tough chick that got into tons of fights and Miroku was the peace maker. Kagome wasn't just an artist with her artwork she was an artist with her singing as well.

Inuyasha oftenly told her she has a beautiful voice."Depends do you want to be my girlfriend?"Inuyasha asked while looking down imitating her style of avoiding eye contact and flattened his ears to his head scared of rejection from the girl he loved. His ears perked up and he smiled at her when he heard her whisper a small "yes..." She was still to scared to look up and he thought he could sneak a peak at her sketch but she looked up right before he could see and waved her finger in his face saying "Nuh uh!not yet!"Then she tapped him lightly on the nose and laughed when he pouted. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly and was happy when she kissed back.

She pulled away and said "sorry but we have to finish our projects today or we'll be in big trouble." He thought about it for a second and said "ya you're right,it's already hard for me to do this,you should be grateful that I took art with you even though it's so hard for me." She smiled and kissed him and when she pulled away she said "I am grateful and I know it's hard for you but the final result is always so good. You know if you'd just let me see your project I could help you." She smiled slyly hoping this worked and got him to let her see his project.

"Su-heeeey very very sneaky,you almost got me there but nope you'll have to wait till I'm finished.Just be patient kay baby?"Inuyasha said/asked. "Awwwww alright I'll wait but you have to promise I'll be the first one to see it when you're done."She said while smiling sweetly at him. She thought _'I've already waited thirty minutes so far today what's another half hour gonna matter?'_ "Deal but only if you show me yours first."He replied.

"Deal now do you wanna seal it with a kiss?"She asked while smiling shyly and blushing madly. He laughed at how embarrassed she was and kissed her and smiled when she kissed back. She pulled back and said "ok now let's get to work mine should be done in about 15 minutes and then I'll have all the time in the world to kiss you but until then we need to focus." He sighed and said "ok...and mine will be done in 20 minutes. Also once I'm done I expect a kiss"He kissed her nose and she giggled then they got back to work.

Sango was sketching her brother Kohaku and Miroku was sketching his parents.

The 20 minutes ended and Inuyasha and Kagome flipped over their sketches so they were hidden and traded then closed their eyes and in synch said "1...2...3..."and flipped them over. Both staring in awe at what they other sketched. "Kagome...it's beautiful...this was our trip to Disney world wasn't it?" He said more than asked. "Yeah I drew it for you since I knew you lost the photo after Sesshoumaru trashed your room. Remember how right after the flash you went blind,lost your balance and fell into the fountain?"She asked while giggling. "Yeah and I distinctly remember pulling you in with me."He said while laughing.

Then she reflected on the picture he sketched and he said "heh we think alike I made mine for you too, I remembered how you always wanted a copy of that picture but we never got around to making one." She smiled brightly and kissed him and he kissed back then she pulled back and said "we should turn these in before we forget." He nodded in agreement and they walked hand-in-hand and turned in their projects then walked back the same way ignoring everyone's stares.

There was a loud bang and the sound system sound an alarm they had learned to recognize as the lock down alarm. They knew this was real, someone was in the building with a gun and murderous intent. Kagura was closest to the door so she jumped up and locked it while Kagome and Inuyasha closed and locked all the bullet proof windows before pulling down the shades. Everyone hurried to the safe spots. All the girls were supposed to be locked up in a mini safe room that each room possessed.

Kagome was the only girl refusing to go into the safety of it.** "MS. HIGURASHI!THIS IS NOT A DRILL!YOU MUST ENTER THE ROOM IF YOU WISH TO BE SAFE!"**The teacher Mr. Myouga screamed at her. **"NO!I'M SAFER HERE WITH INUYASHA!"**Kagome screamed back hugging said hanyou tightly. He hugged back and said "please Mr. Myouga just let her stay with me you'll never win this arguement,she's my girlfriend and I swear I won't let her get hurt but please let her stay out here with me."

Mr. Myouga sighed and said "I guess you're right she won't listen to me,fine she can stay with you but on one condition, you both have to go into the safe room. Inuyasha you may be strong but she's a ningen girl and you're a hanyou boy. There's a difference so I will not seperate you but I will consider her safety." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and headed into the room. Inuyasha sat down in a corner far from everyone else and Kagome sat in his lap with her face burried in his chest and he could smell her fear.

She jumped and almost screamed if it wasn't for her catching herself before hand when she heard the door get broken down. Then there were a round of gun shots fired repeatedly. Inuyasha sniffed and whispered to everyone "no one is dead but several are bleeding severely and Sango before you ask Miroku is fine he wasn't shot. Also warning everyone stay quiet and only breath when needed the guy is walking towards the room."Kagome closed her eyes as a few tears slipped. Inuyasha wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed her nose and whispered very quietly in her ear "don't worry I'll protect you no matter what."She opened her eyes and smiled then the door was opened and standing there was...

_**AN:sorry it got so confusing all of a sudden and sorry about the weirdness of this chappie but oh well im tired and yaaaa whatever anyways i hope you liked it JA NE!**_


	8. Another day another suprise

**Chapter Eight**

**Another day another suprise**

She opened her eyes and smiled then the door was opened and standing there was Keichi Onigumo,the father of Kagura,Kikyo,Hakudoshi,Naraku,and Kanna along with the newest member of the Onigumo family Akago. The next words he spoke sent a deadly silence threw the safe room "which one of you is Kagome Higurashi?I am here to kill you in my daughter Kikyo's steed.Also Inuyasha I am very dissapointed in you for betraying my daughter and turning her over to the police.I will not kill you though. It is not in Kikyo's interest to have you dead.Just the Higurashi girl.So come peacefully or I will kill every girl in here excluding Kagura if you do not reveal yourself."

The silence went on with no one even daring to breath in fear he would release the trigger.

No one in the safe room wanted Kagome dead so they kept quiet and looked at him and no one else.He noticed Inuyasha had a young girl with a striking resemblance to Kikyo in his lap and concluded that this was Kagome. He pointed the gun at her and said "good-bye Kagome Higurashi for today is the day you die."He pulled the trigger and a loud bang erupted threw-out the school and was greeted by screams and a crash.

Right before the bullet could make contact Inuyasha jumped out of the way with Kagome laying bridal style in his arms. The bullet went into the wall behind them and the girls screamed when they thought Kagome had been shot. When everyone looked over at Keichi they saw him on the floor out cold.

Miroku had come up behind him and broke the closest thing he could find over his head to save Inuyasha and Kagome.Just so happens the closest thing was a thick ceramic bowl that broke to bits when it came in contact with Keichi's skull.

**"THAT** is what happens to people who mess with **MY** friends!"Miroku said while smirking triumphently**_(SP?)_**with his foot on Keichi's back. Sango ran up to him and glomped him.**_(AN:sorry to any pervs out there but glomp means-tackle hug.nothing perverted)_"MIROKU I WAS SO SCARED AND WORRIED!"**She cried into his shirt while he held her.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and noticed she was unconcious. _'Heh...stupid girl passed out from fear and shock before she noticed I saved her.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a small smile playing on his lips as he brushed some hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she saw Inuyasha gazing down at her with love filled eyes and he was smiling. She smiled back and caressed**_(SP?)_**his cheek with her hand and whispered "thank you for saving me Inuyasha..."She then kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned more into his touch._**(AN:remember he's still holding her)**_

He kissed her nose and said "I promised I'd protect you and I meant it,now go to sleep you've had a rough day"She smiled up at him and mumbled a small"ok..."

She woke up several hours later and found herself at Inuyasha's mansion._**(AN:his father left the mansion to him)**_She looked to her right and saw Inuyasha sound asleep holding onto her very protectively. She smiled and burried her face into his chest.

That's when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and gasped when she noticed what they were wearing. He had on long,baggy,blood red pajama pants with no shirt which was pretty normal for him. She on the other hand wasn't used to wearing pajamas anymore and was shocked to wake up in them and blushed deeply when she realized he had to have changed her clothes while she slept.

She was wearing one of his smallest shirts which was white and still huge on her and a pair of his overly large pajama pants. Hers were black though. She could tell he had to have pulled the drawstrings **REALLY** tight to get them to stay on her since his were tyed tightly on himself.She quickly forgot about the outside world as she moved in closer than before and smiled when his arm instictively and unconciously tightened on her and she went back to sleep within seconds.

For once since her mother died Kagome actually felt..._Safe._

**_AN:I KNOW!I KNOW! this was a short and lame chapter but I'm exhausted and I have a head-ache so no complaining. With the state I'm in right now I'd rather be sleeping away my exhaustion and head-ache than writing a new chappie so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE don't complain.I'm begging you. anyways JA NE! and thank you to all you people out there that are still reading my stories!_**


	9. Old Kagome returns and I love yous

**Chapter Nine**

**Old Kagome returns and I love yous**

Inuyasha woke several hours after Kagome did the first time.He opened his golden eyes and felt something warm against his chest and saw Kagome sound asleep. He had almost forgotten she was there.He smiled and lightly shook her and whispered"come on Kagome,time to get up."She groaned and mumbled"go away.."He shook her again and she said "2 more monthes..."He instantly busted out laughing "2 more mothes eh?If you sleep that long will I get to kiss you again?"She rolled over and said"you will have to wait because nothing on earth can get me out of this bed. I'm to tired to move." He said"oh yeah?"

Then he picked her up bridal style and laughed when she screamed.He whispered in her ear"if you don't hurry we'll be late for school"She jumped out of his arms and ran around trying to find her clothes so she could go home to change when he stopped her and said "calm down, calm down, I've got you covered. You still have some clothes in my closet that you can wear today so no need to be in such a rush."_**(AN:she spent the nigiht alot since they were best friends and she hasn't grown much since then)**_

She smiled and said "ok then I'm gonna take a shower and don't you dare think of peaking."He pouted and said "but showers are so much funner_**(AN:not a word,I know but I don't care)**_when there are two people." She looked at him with you what-the-hell look on her face and said "ya you've been spending too much time with Miroku,he's turning you into a perv."

Then she tapped his nose and went into the bathroom. He was following but stopped and pouted when he heard her lock the bathroom door. He sat outside the door with his back against the wall and continued to listen while she got out a towel,wash cloth,soap,shampoo,and conditioner. Then he heard her turn on the water followed by the sound of clothes falling onto the floor.

Next he heard her drop the clothes into the hamper before getting into the water. He sat in a trance when he heard her start to sing. "Hey Kagome you should really consider becoming a singer!"He shouted above the sound of the pounding water."Inuyasha you know I'm not talented enough and don't have the confidence to sing infront of anyone but you!"Kagome shouted back to him. "That's where you're wrong koi!You have the talent!" She just stopped talking and thought _'did he just call me koi?What's up with that?'_

Kagome finished her shower and came out and was headed for the closet when she noticed Inuyasha was asleep against the wall next to the bathroom door. She smiled and walked over to him and watched him sleep for a little while. _'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.'_ She got up and walked over to the closet and groaned when she saw the kind of clothes she had in his closet. They were all bright and colorful and happy. All things she just plain wasn't anymore unless she was with Inuyasha.

She sighed and thought_ 'oh well it's not like we'll see anyone important today.'_ She pulled out a faded jean mini skirt with a frayed hem that had Kagz sewed on the side.Next she pulled out an apple creek blue_(AN:its the main color in my room,really pretty)_cami and a powder blue jacket that ended right below her breasts and had 3/4 sleeves.She walked back into the bathroom and changed and while she was in there she noticed some of her old make up and thought_ 'what the hell if I'm gonna dress like this I might as well wear the make up that goes with this sort of outfit.'_

She put on baby blue eye shadow,shiny,sparkly,pink lip gloss,some mascara,eye liner,and a light touch of pink blush. She looked in the mirror and thought her hair looked so weird compaired to the rest of what she had on. She sighed _'I'm sooo gonna regret this later.'_ She pulled out the blow dryer,hair straightener,and curling iron she kept at his house and looked in the mirror deciding what to do.

First she blow dried her hair then she straightened her bangs and pulled her hair into two low ponytails. She thought it still didn't look right so she curled the pony tails and added baby blue ribbons with navy blue polka dots on top of her hair tyes. She looked at the mirror and smiled. She walked out of the bathroom and looked for shoes in his closet and was successful. She found several different pairs of shoes. She pulled out a pair of sneakers that were a mix of powder blue and baby blue then walked back over to Inuyasha.

He was still asleep so she blind folded him and started to rub his ears so he'd wake up. He woke up blind and felt someone rubbing his ears. He asked "ok I have a few questions, one why am I blind?two Kagome why are you laughing?and three Kagome will you please make me breakfast and take off this damn blind fold?"She smiled and laughed before saying "nuh-uh I have a suprise for you when I take it off so close your eyes." He said "ok"but didn't close them. She smirked and poked where his eyes were and laughed when he cried out in pain. "What the hell?!?!" She just said "I told you to close your eyes,if you had that wouldn't have hurt." He pouted and said "ha ha very funny now I really have them closed."

She poked again and got no response so she took it off but instantly covered his eyes with her hand."I'm gonna stand on the bed to show you,now don't open your eyes till I say you can ok?" He nodded so she ran over and jumped on the bed. She continued jumping for a little while but stopped when he said "are you having fun jumping on my bed?I really wanna know what your suprise is." She laughed and said"ok look"

He opened his eyes and his mouth fell open. He didn't expect to see her dressed like her old self let alone acting like her old self jumping up and down on his bed laughing. She got her foot caught in the covers and began to fall but he caught her before she hit the floor and she looked up and said "thanks Yash!"He smiled and kissed her.When they pulled away he thought _'she's reverted back to her old self,not that I didn't like the other her,I love both sides of her.'_

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Aishiteru..."She gasped and he moved away and looked down expecting her to say she didn't feel the same but was overjoyed when he heard her whisper "I love you too..." He looked up and saw her blushing madly and laughed a little at how embarrassed she was.

After about 5 minutes her blush went away and Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her passionately. _**(SP?)**_They pulled back and looked at the clock and Kagome screamed **"OH NO!WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"**

She was about to run when he grabbed her arm and said "the radio said that school was canceled for 2 months to repair the damage Keichi did plus and extra month to help the students recover from the shock and any trauma the girls in the safe room are suffering from.That makes a totally 3 months we'll have to do whatever we want."She smiled and hugged him and asked "can we call Roku and San so we can all hang out together today?Halloween is coming up maybe we could go buy costumes."

He sighed and said "but I wanted you all to myself." He smiled when he saw her puppy dog pout and said "but I can share you today."She smiled and yelled "thanks Yash!"and hugged him before running to the phone to call Sango. He just smiled while he watched her talk to Sango,acting like her old self, and laughed when she'd yell at Miroku for being perverted towards her or Sango. He thought_ 'God knows only Miroku could make a phone call perverted.'_

_**AN:no cliffies this chappie and I'm really tired and recovering from some sickness that had to do with my liver, theyre testing my blood to find out what it was so sorry if this was a sucky chappie and sorry to anyone who hates fluff cause i like fluff,anyways hope you liked it,JA NE!**_

_**Aishiteru- I love you**_

_**Koi- i think it means my love or something like that**_


	10. The phone call and the gift

**The phone call and the gift**

_**(AN:K-Kagome I-Inuyasha S-Sango M-Miroku Ko-Kohaku Sh-Shippo btw Sango finally found Kohaku and he's at her house)**_

K-Hey San you and Roku wanna hang with me and Yash today?

S-**YOU BET!** I don't know how much more I can take of this perv!

K-**BUT HE'S YOUR _BOYFRIEND!_**

S-**I DON'T CARE HE'S STILL A PERV**

Ko-**HEY KAGOME GUESS WHAT?! MIROKU AND SANGO WERE MAKING OUT WHEN YOU CALLED AND THEY GOT REALLY MAD WHEN ME AND SHIPPO MADE THEM STOP TO TALK TO YOU!**

Sh-**HEY KAGOME!I MISS YOU!AM I GONNA SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!?**

K-Yes Shippo you're going to see me later today

Sh-**YAY!I GET TO SEE KAGOME!**

S-**KOHAKU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

M-Why so shy all of a sudden Sango my dear?

S-**MIROKU!**

M-Yes?

Ko-**KAGOME!MIROKU AND SANGO ARE WRESTLING AND IT LOOKS WRONG IN_ SO_ MANY WAYS!SAVE ME!**

Sh-**SAVE ME FIRST!**

Ko-**NO ME!**

Sh-**NO ME!**

Ko-**MEEE!**

Sh-**NO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!I'M YOUR FAVORITE!**

S-**WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Ko & Sh-**KAGOME SAVE US!!!!SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!**

S-**YOU BET I AM!**

Sh-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SHE'S CHASING US WITH HIRIKOTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Ko-**HEY DON'T FORGET TO SAVE ME TOO!**

S-**PREPARE TO DIE!**

Ko & Sh-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HURRY KAGOME!!!!!!!!**

Kagome just sat there blinking over and over and over and over again before handing the phone to Inuyasha still wearing that blank expression staring into space.

He eventually asked her "Kagome...?are you ok...?"

She could hold it in any longer and instantly doubled over in a fit of laughter before falling off his bed rolling on the floor clutching her sides trying to breath and laugh at the same time.

I-Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...anyone there...?

Ko-**INUYASHA SAVE US!!!!!SANGO'S CHASING US WITH HIRIKOTSU!**

I-Why's she doing that?

Ko-**AHHHHHHHHH!HERE SHE COMES!TALK TO SHIPPO!!!!!!!!**

I-Uhhhhhh hey Shippo?Why does Sango want to kill you guys?

Sh-Because Kohaku told on them to Kagome

I-What do you mean told on them?What were they doing?

Sh-When Kagome called they were making out and Sango got angry when Kohaku made her answer the phone and later on we stole the phone and Kohaku told Kagome and then Miroku made a dumb comment and she attacked him and Kohaku screamed **"KAGOME!MIROKU AND SANGO ARE WRESTLING AND IT LOOKS WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS!SAVE ME!"**and Sango attacked us and we've both been running the only reason I'm safe right now is because she just knocked Miroku out and is still chasing Kohaku. **PLEASE SAVE ME!**

Inuyasha did the same thing Kagome did. Blinked for a while before falling to the floor laughing till he couldn't breath anymore.

S-**KAGOME AND INUYASHA!I CAN HERE YOU LAUGHING OVER THERE!YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BEFORE I GET THERE WITH HIRIKOTSU OR STOP AND TALK TO ME!!!**

They both stopped immediately scared of the Hirikotsu.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and whispered "one of the many mysteries of the world is how she manages to lift that thing let alone use it so easily. I tried to pick it up before and fell over with it on top of me. I had to scream until she came and got it off. No one else could even make it budge. Oh yeah by the way. I am**_ NOT_** talking to her when she's like this. **HAVE FUN!"**

Kagome jumped up and ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs all the way outside into the back yard and hid in the old tree house they built when the were 10 and locked it and had some wards with her just in case he tried to make her talk to Sango. Inuyasha just stared at the spot she was in a few seconds again and blinked before picking the phone up.

I-So anywaaaaaaaaaaaaays...you gonna hang with us or not?

S-Yes I am!and you will entertain the pervert when I tell you me and Kagome have to go somewhere you guys aren't allowed got it?

I-Uhhhhhhh...suuuure...?

S-**KAY!MEET YOU AT THE MALL!OH YEAH!BRING LOTS OF MONEY!**

I-Uhhhhhh okay...why...?

It was too late she had already hung up on him. He just shrugged and followed Kagome's scent out to the tree house. He jumped up and picked the lock before walking in and seeing Kagome sleeping on her favorite nap couch. He smiled and walked over to her before gently brushing some stray strands of hair that he swore could be black silk out of her face.

He kissed her forehead lightly and mumbled "keh..some things never change..."He nudged her a little but she didn't respond. He got an idea and nuzzled her cheek with his own and she stirred slightly and was about to go back to sleep but Inuyasha softly whispered in her ear "Kagome..." She opened her eyes and blushed 1 million shades of red and pink before turning to look at him.

He laughed lightly at her blush and kissed her. They broke apart and he said "Sango said to get our asses to the mall now and for me to bring lots of money. Also that when she says you two need to go to a store alone to entertain Miroku. Kagome do you know what store she's talking about?"She thought for a second then said "oooooooooooooooooh!She doesn't want him to follow her into Victoria Secret!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush madly before Kagome placed her forehead lightly against his with her eyes closed. She sighed softly before opening her eyes and getting up. She reached her hand out to help her hanyou up and he pulled her down into a passionate_**(SP?) **_kiss before getting up carrying her bridal style to the garage.

When they went in she gasped and Inuyasha smiled proudly while putting her down. She ran up to the cherry red 68' Mustang convertible and looked at Inuyasha with a questionable glance. He continued to smile and said "I bought it for you, I know it was your dream car and I knew you needed a car."She smiled brightly at him before running over and glomping him. _**(AN:GLOMPTACKLE HUG!NO PERVERTEDNESS!SICKOS!...lol jk jk..but seriously..no perviness please)**_

He laughed at her enthusiasm**_(SP?)_** and passed her the keys to her new car. She ran and jumped in the drivers seat without even opening the door before patting the seat next to her and yelling **"COME ON YASH!WE DON'T WANT SANGO TO COME OVER HERE LOOKING FOR US WITH HIRIKOTSU!"**His eyes widened in fear and he quickly ran and jumped in after opening the garage door.

Kagome carefully backed out since she wasn't used to his garage and waited while he shut the garaged door before pulling out onto the road and flooring it. Inuyasha was about to dig his claws into the interior trying to hold on for dear life but at the last minute Kagome saw him and said **"don't you dare put your claws in this car!I don't care if you did buy it!If you do anything to it you are as good as dead!"**

He looked at her and said **"look who's talking miss let's go to the mall in my brand new dream car at"** He looks at the speed meter and finishes his statement **"120 miles per hour!"** She glared at him and said **"DO YOU WANT HIT WITH THE HIRIKOTSU!?"** He quickly shook his head no and she said** "THEN LET ME SPEED!"**He just nodded his head and closed his eyes praying for this torture to end with no injuries and that he wouldn't have a heart attack before they got there.

**_AN:hey peeps hope you liked it!Sorry but I just HAD to have a chappie with funny stuffs(not a typo)in it!it was just to tempting!anyways i still put a teensy bit of fluff in it!gotta go now!JA NE!_**


	11. play boy perv,sugar rush,and costumes

**Chapter Eleven**

**Play boy perv,sugar rush,and costumes**

Kagome saw Sango's new midnight blue Ford truck and whipped into the spot next to it narrowly avoiding getting hit by an SUV. Inuyasha sat frozen with eyes wide then he slowly looked at her and screamed **"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!?!?!?YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US MULTIPLE TIMES!!!!!"**She glared at him for a little while then smiled and said "but I didn't did I?"He just glared at her while they got out of the car and Miroku and Sango stood there smiling. Kagome walked up to them and they said **"WAY TO GO KAGOME!THAT WAS THE BEST YET!"**

She smiled at them and said "I know!I think it's cause I had Yash with me!"Inuyasha looked at her and asked "you've done that before?"She just nodded as did Miroku and Sango.Then Sango looked at him and asked "didn't you ever wonder what happened the car she had when she turned sixteen?"She waited till she saw him nod then she said "the police took it because they caught her participating-"Then she was cut off by Kagome saying"and winning might I add!"Sango sighed and continued "in street races held by Kouga. Oh yeah and just so you know Kagzzie here is not someone you want to mess with."

Inuyasha looked at them and asked "why the hell not?She don't seem scary to me."Kagome smiled sweetly at him while Miroku and Sango gaped. Miroku eventually asked "you mean you don't know?"Inuyasha looked at him and growled before saying "know what?"Sango looked at Kagome silently asking if she could tell and got a nod of approval.

Sango turned to Inuyasha and asked "you know that gang that has a leader that has never been caught or ratted out?The one the cops are never able to catch?"She waited until Inuyasha nodded at her then she said "we know who the leader is. She's a girl you know very well." Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization and he looked at Kagome who just kept smiling at him.

He eventually said "Kagome...your the leader...?"She just nodded at him. He looked at Sango and Miroku who also nodded then he asked them "are you in the gang too?"His eyes widened even more when they nodded. He looked at Kagome and asked "have you ever killed anyone...?"Kagome's eyes widened majorly and she screamed** "NO!WE DON'T DO THAT SORT OF STUFF!"**Miroku and Sango backed her up by screaming **"YA!WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE DO YOU TAKE US FOR!?"**

He backed up slightly scared from the outbursts and said "well sorry!most gangs kill people!"

Kagome sighed and said "you're right it was a logical question but no we don't kill people.We do good and bad stuff but nothing drastic. Sometimes we'll steal from semi-rich people if they are majorly cruel and then we'll donate the money to shelters,orphanages,ya know that sort of stuff.One of my girls wanted me to steal from **YOU** and I told them no and she tried to go through with it without me,Sango,and Miroku but I was smarter than that and stopped her whole operation.She was kicked out of the gang and brainwashed by one of my boys so she couldn't rat us out to the cops.We mostly do that sort of stuff.That's the reason the cops are always after us for breaking and entering plus theft **annnnnnnnnnnd** they didn't like our street racing much either. I'm the only one that has never been caught doing **ANYTHING **Miroku was caught street racing and so was Sango. I haven't been caught doing anything.Oh yeah by the way I know you haven't been completely honest either.So fess up dog-boy when did you plan on telling me you were a gang leader too?"

Kagome just smirked while she watched Inuyasha quirm under her questioning stare. Inuyasha sighed and said "never...I wasn't gonna tell you cause I didn't want to risk you getting hurt.Rin,remember her?The girl who looks way to small for her age and is dating Fluffy?Ya well she's traumatized from following Sessh to a gang war.I didn't want that to happen to you."

Kagome smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back.He slowly moved his head down and buried his face deep in her hair. He slowly moved so his face was facing towards her ear and whispered "I'm sorry Kagome...so so sorry...I should've told you and let you make your own decisions..."She turned her head and looked at him before lightly kissing him and whispering "it's ok Inuyasha, I know you only did it to try and protect me,I'm not mad at you.There is one thing you have to do though..."

She smiled at him.He didn't like that smile.It was more like a smirk.She was planning something.Something big.He looked at Miroku and Sango who had that same look on their face. He sighed and asked "ok what do you want and how much is it gonna cost?"They all started laughing and Kagome calmed down first and said "it won't cost you a thing just some of your damn macho pride!"He didn't like where this was going.

Sango then said "You are a gang leader."

Then Miroku said "and Kagome is a gang leader."

Then Kagome said "which means..."

Miroku and Sango then finshed for her "you must merge your gangs into one gang with two leaders. You and Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened then he thought it over and remembered that rule. If a gang leader was with another gang leader they had to merge their gangs.It rarely happened though since most gang leaders were guys not girls. He sighed and said "fine we'll merge our gangs on the first of November."Kagome smiled up at him and squeeled.His sensitive puppy ears flattened against his skull and she immediately started rubbing them and saying sorry over and over again.

Sango and Miroku thought it was a good time to cut in so Sango said "well if we're done with the love fest here let's get shopping!"Kagome looked over at her with a face that said what-the-hell? Miroku looked at Sango the same way while Inuyasha was confused. Sango looked around and said **"WHAT!?Kagome can change back but I cant!?"**They all started laughing.

She glared and said "what's so funny?"Kagome calmed down and looked at her before saying "oh nothing much just that the great and powerful Sango was whining **AND** getting excited about shopping."Sango pouted and they all started laughing again.She finally was fed up so she hit Inuyasha and Miroku in the head with Hirikotsu.

Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed their heads and screamed **"WHAT THE HELL SANGO!?!?!?!"**She smirked at them and said "maybe now you'll know not to laugh at the girl with an oversized boomerang."Inuyasha growled and Miroku sighed then Miroku said "sorry Sango..."She smiled at him then Inuyasha yelled "Why didn't you hit Kagome?!She was laughing!"

Sango looked at and him and said "are you serious?She's my best friend,a girl, and technically my boss since she's the leader of the gang I'm in.Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if I hit her?"Inuyasha thought about it for a second then realized she was completely right. He sighed and said "sorry Sango..."She smiled at him too before putting Hirikotsu away in her car.

Sango grabbed the perv and Kagome grabbed the koinu and they dragged them into the mall. The boys were shocked to say the least. They had never gone to this mall and it was **HUGE**. _**(AN:last yr on the DC trip we went to a mall that had like 10 floor no lie I was like Oh.My.Gosh sadly I only had enough time to search 1 of the HUGE floors and I'm serious each floor had like 40 stores no lie.)**_The girls just sighed and pulled the boys to the escalators and elevators. Kagome,Sango, and Miroku smirked while Inuyasha stood there looking confused again.

Then he realized why they were smirking when they all ran and slid down the moving banister. **_(AN:sorry!I don't know what to call it!)_**He suddenly became very concerned when Kagome stood up and ran down some of it before jumping off at the bottom. Sango followed suit but Miroku kept sliding since he couldn't balance himself that well then fell off the end of it because he was staring at some girls in micro-mini's instead of where he was going.

They all immediately started laughing.Kagome looked up the escelator at Inuyasha and yelled "come on dog-boy if Miroku can do it so can you!"He just smirked and jumped up on it and when it was half way jumped to the floor next to Kagome and smirked at her before saying "like that wench?"She glared and said "no fair!you used your half demon abilities!that don't count!"

They all started laughing at her until she sent them death glares.Inuyasha continued to laugh so she put her hand into her hair and pulled out her gold butterfly pin that had diamonds in it with a ruby in the middle. He stopped laughing and looked at her and asked "what the hell?whatcha gonna do with that?"Then he looked at Sango and Miroku and saw them slowly backing up and he realized he should be afraid of this strange and beautiful pin.

She smirked and said "you don't know what this does do you?"She waited till he shook his head no then continued. "It looks like an ordinary pin doesn't it?well it definitely is not. Watch what happens when I pump my miko energy into it."He backed up to make sure he wouldn't be purified by accident and watched as the pin started to glow pink before transforming into an elegant sword that had a beautiful pink jewl in handle.

He was in temporary shock before whispering "wow...didn't see that coming..."She smiled before turning it back into the pin and placing it in her hair.She looked at him and said "that's the point. People aren't supposed to see it coming."He smiled and grasped her small hand in his large when while Miroku did the same and they walked towards a book/music store. _**(AN:weird combo I know but I saw one in DC and it was pretty cool)**_

While they were there Inuyasha bought some CD's along with Sango,Kagome looked through all the books and bought some,even some manga,then everyone wondered where Miroku was. They searched and found him in a play boy section drooling over 5 open play boy magazines. _**(AN:I don't know if play boy is a mag or book but i dont care is perverted and wrong!)**_

Kagome walked up to him,tapped him on the shoulder and said "hey monk ready to be punished?"His eyes got wide and he looked around and saw Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango,**AND **the store manager all glaring at him.He laughed nervously before getting up and running away with a play boy only to be caught by Inuyasha and forced by Kagome to return the magazine.

They soon left each with something,Sango and Inuyasha had CD's,Kagome had her books,and Miroku had 4 pretty good sized lumps on his head along with the word "PERVERT"written in permenant **PINK** marker across his forehead.Sango supplied the marker but Kagome thought of it and wrote it.They were now heading towards Victoria Secret for Sango and Inuyasha was distracting Miroku so he wouldn't know where they were heading.

Finally they got close by and Sango turned around and said "Miroku stay with Inuyasha and don't look for us. Got it?Get it?Good."She quickly ran away dragging a dazed Kagome behind her.They quickly turned the corner to the store while Miroku pouted. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and asked "what's wrong with you?"Miroku looked back and said "they went to Victoria Secret without me!"This got him several stares and disgusted glares along with some laughs because of his forehead.Inuyasha said "let's just go save some seats in the food court for when the girls get back."

He didn't wait for a response instead just started to walk away.Kagome and Sango walked into Victoria Secret and Sango immediately ran over to the bra's and panties without waiting for Kagome to catch up.When Kagome turned around she came face-to-face with a blonde that any guy would pay a million bucks to fuck.The girl smiled brightly and said "hi!"Kagome just looked at her uneasily something about this girl just didn't seem right but she answered nonetheless. "Hi...?"

The girl smiled wider and said "my name is Ichigo what's yours?"Kagome was really getting creeped out now but said "Kagome..."The girl quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and started pulling her away saying "hi Kagome I like you!You're my new girlfriend!"Kagome's eyes widened and she thought _**'THAT'S WHAT DIDN'T SEEM RIGHT ABOUT HER!SHE'S A LESBIAN!AND SHE'S HITTING ON ME!?' (AN:no offence to anyone that isn't straight,I have a gay cousin and we're very close!I have NO problem with people's sexual preferences!)**_

Kagome instantly pulled away and ran to hide behind Sango who laughed her ass off when Kagome explained what happened.They soon finished and went to meet up with the guys in the food court.Miroku was enjoying the idea of girl-on-girl action with Kagome and Ichigo while Inuyasha was saying he'd kill her if he ever met her.Kagome was blushing deeply with embarrassment and sunk** VERY** deep into her chair and took off her jacket only to place it over her head hoping people wouldn't recognize her and that she'd be invisible.

Inuyasha noticed and asked "Kagome what the hell are you doing?Trying to be invisible?"He was only being sarcastic but laughed when she said "yes as a matter of fact I **AM **trying to be invisible thank you very much."Just then Jakotsu walked up behind Inuyasha and said "hey babe wanna have a make out session in 5 minutes?Ya me too!Anyways meet me outside Hot Topic in 5 minutes!See ya Inu-kins!"Inuyasha sat there staring blankly in shock until Kagome came out of hiding to laugh at him.

After everyone got over their laughing they agreed to get some snacks. Inuyasha bought a big mac and large fries with a large chocolate shake.Sango got a soft pretzel and a small latte.Miroku had an ice cream cone and a hotdog.Finally Kagome decided to go on a sugar spree.She had a chocolate shake,piece of chocolate cake,piece of french silk pie,HUGE chocolate chip cookie,brownies,and small fries.She was** DEFINITELY** sugar high. She was skipping and jumping all over and Sango and Miroku already had a migrane since they had never dealt with Kagome on a sugar rush.

Inuyasha on the other hand had dealt with **TONS** of them so he was perfectly fine.He sighed knowing Sango and Miroku would pass out from the intense migrane soon if he didn't shut her up. He quickly fixed that problem by kissing her.He didn't just do it to save Miroku and Sango but he also wanted to since it had been at least 3 hours since he had kissed her and boy did it feel good.They stood there kissing for 3 minutes until Inuyasha could tell she would die of suffacation if they didn't stop.

He pulled away and heard her whimper from the loss of contact which made him smile before lightly kissing her.He then held her hand gently and walked ahead of Sango and Miroku on their way to the halloween store in the mall.When they got there they were all shocked since the halloween store was new none of them had seen it before and it was **HUGE** it was about the size of 6 large stores put together. They all quickly ran inside and began to look for costumes.

Kagome and Sango searched together on the girls side of the store while Miroku and Inuyasha searched on the boys side of the store. They both asked each other if the costumes were ok. Kagome found a costume she really liked and rushed to try it on. She came out and Sango said "girl you look hotter than the sun!"

Kagome smiled at the comment. She thought the costume may be considered childish. It was a pirate costume. The top was black and navy blue stripes and it had a tank top sleeve on the right and no sleeve on the right and it ended a little above her belly button which was convientely**_(SP?)_**peirced.Her skirt went to half way down her thighs and it was black and very loose. Under the skirt skin tight shorts that matched her top that went 3/4 down her thighs.

Her socks were stockings that were also skin tight and went to right below her knees and black,tough,heavy-duty,leather boots that ended about 4 inches below her stockings with several straps and buckles on them.A black choker with a skull and cross bones charm adorned her neck and she had earings and a belly button ring to match.

Her arms were covered in black and blue bangles and she had a midnight blue bandana on her head covering the top portion of her head and it had the word "Cap'n" written in black across the right side since it tied off on the left.She even had a fake tattoo on her right bicep that was basically just a random complex design. Her eye shadow was blue,her blush pink,and her lip stick was blood red with some clear lip gloss on top.To sum it all up she was one sexy pirate.

Next was Sango. She was a gothic prom queen. **_(AN:last year I saw the costume and it was AWESOME!)_**Her gown was pure black and it was a skin tight corset for the top with black lace straps.Her dress flares out at the waist and stops a little past her knees. The net is torn in several places and her black tights also have several rips.Her shoes are knee high leather boots that are much like Kagome's except less durable and without the buckles and straps.She wore a black cross choker and a ring with a black gem on her right index finger.

Her hair was done up in a major messy bun with hair all over and several black streaks going through its natural chesnut color.Her eye shadow,was black,blush red,and lip stick red.Over all she looked pretty good but not as good as Kagome.Inuyasha chose exactly what he wears in the show and manga and so did Miroku.They all paid for their costumes and anything else they would need to pull their look together.They then went there seperate ways. Miroku got dropped off by Sango who then drove home herself to make Kohaku and Shippo dinnner.Kagome and Inuyasha also drove home and Kagome got to work on dinner. **_(AN:Kagome and Inuyasha are living together now in case you didn't notice)_**

**_AN:hey peeps!hope you liked it i kept getting writers block or wasn't in the mood to write which resulted in this chappie taking about a week to finish.sorry if it sucked!anways i gots school in the morning so JA NE!_**


	12. Disaster

**Chapter Twelve**

**Distaster**

Inuyasha and Kagome were awoken to the sound of someone ringing the doorbell at 2:00am.Kagome was **VERY** reluctant to move from her spot in Inuyasha's arms.After another minute of the incesant dinging Kagome groaned and got up with Inuyasha right behind her with his head on her shoulder all the way down the master stair case to the front door.When they opened the door Kagome gasped.

Standing infront of them were two police officers that looked sad.She could tell they were chosen to be the bearers of bad news.What she didn't know is what that news could be.The first officer stepped forward and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist while keeping his head on her shoulder and growling slightly.The officer could tell he was only being protective of her so he stopped where he was and said "I'm very sorry but Miss.Higurashi.Your younger brother Souta and your grandfather died this morning at 1:00am in a fire.We have reason to believe it was homicide.Do you know of anyone that might want you or your family dead?"Kagome immediately nodded and said "the Onigumo's all of them except Kagura want me dead including their father.I'm sure you already know of what happened at the school though.Along with what happened with Kikyo.Please find their killer or killers and lock them up soon."

The second officer nodded and said "we will and we also have reason to believe they will attempt to kill you or your friends next.Most likely your friends since they are you best allies and protectors.They will most likely attack Miroku Houshi first and then go after Sango Mitaka**_(AN:i don't know if that's jappie but i think its just jibberish.sorry.)_**and her brother Kohaku and your cousin Shippo that's been living with her.After that they will try and take down Inuyasha here then they will go after you.We suggest you go somewhere different they don't know about to hide and refrain from going to school for your own safety.Also we ask that you and your friends wear these charms.They will allow us to find you if their is an emergency.All you will have to do is say code red and it will alert us of your location and we will rush there."

He then pulled out a box filled with different charms for her to keep and left.Kagome broke down and cried when they left and Inuyasha held her all night.When they woke up again the next morning they called Sango and Miroku and told them and they all agreed that they had to find some kind of safe house to live in.They all packed their cars to the rim with belongings and supplies all headed to the same place.Sesshoumaru's house.They planned on asking him where to go.When they got there Kagome talked with Rin who convinced Sesshoumaru to let them stay in a beach house that no one knew exsisted except him and Rin.

They immediately headed to it after Kagome made the funeral arrangements.They walked in and Kagome instantly dropped her bags as did Miroku and Sango and they all whispered "wow..."Inuyasha looked at them and said "wow what?It's just a beach house."They all looked at them like what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?He just kept watching them staring at him and asked "what?Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Kagome looked him in the eye and said "we said wow because it's beautiful and we were looking at you like that because you were acting as though there was nothing special bout it."He just said "oh"Then Kagome ran off to see how many rooms there were.She discovered there were 6 bedrooms,4 bathrooms,2 kitchens,1 game room,2 living rooms,1 dining room,1 sun room,and 1 room for just chilling out stocked with snacks.

She ran back to everyone and reported her findings.They all agreed that no one should be in a room alone.That would just make it convienent for whoever the murderer was.Kagome was the leader.Said leader asked Inuyasha "will you share a room with me?I feel much safer with you around."He looked down at her and smiled before saying "of course I'll stay with you."The couple then looked to Sango and Miroku and said "will you two be fine in a room together?"

Sango said "don't worry we can defend ourselves."Kagome then smiled and nonchalantly said "oh we didn't mean will you be safe from the murderer."Then Inuyasha smirked before finishing for her "we meant can we trust you not to fill our hide away with whelps."Sango became red as a tomato from embarrassment while Miroku smiled and said "do not worry no matter how much I want to do that it will be saved for marriage as Sango wants it to be."

Inuyasha laughed and said **"DUDE!YOU'RE WHIPPED!"**Kagome looked at her laughing boyfriend and asked "Inu will you come to the ocean with me?and tell me what you think of my swim suit?"Inuyasha hugged her before saying "I'd love to."She smiled and ran upstairs to the room they had chosen.When he turned around he saw Sango running to change as well and Miroku shaking his head saying "tsk tsk tsk now remind me again my friend.Who is whipped?"

Inuyasha smirked and said "you.I could have turned her down but who would honestly turn down swimming with their girlfriend when it's hot outside **AND** she'd most likely be in a bikini?"Miroku paled then pouted and said **"NO FAIR!SANGO DOESN'T BUY BIKINIS!"**

Then they could both faintly hear Sango yell **"DAMN STRAIGHT!"**Inuyasha broke down laughing while Miroku pouted more.

**_AN:Sorry if this was a boring non-eventful chappie but i'm tired and don't feel to good.anyways i gots school tomorrow and still gots to do my homework so JA NE!_**


End file.
